Setting it All Right
by princess.of.sarcasm
Summary: Oneshot, HG, The war is over but Harry still has one last thing to do. He has to set it all right agian. Agian, oneshot, might make a story if I get reviews wanting me to.


Harry slowly turned his head to look out of the only window in his bedroom.He had a perfect veiw of the street. It was nearing midnight and he still could not sleep. Since deafeting the greatest dark wizard Harry felt a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Only a small and complex problem was still there. He had to make things right. And that would be tough.

Only a number of trustworthy people knew where Grammald Place was. It was a secret unless you had known during the time of the war. That's how she knew where to find him. Harry was temporarily living in it until his house in Godric's Hollow was finished.

A figure could be seen lurking around on the road, coming closer and closer to where number 13 Grammald Place was. Soon, it became quite apparent the person was coming to see Harry. The figure stopped in front of where the house should have been and waited a moment. Then, the person stepped up to where the door was sapossed to be and a changing sounded throughout the house.

Harry ran down the stairs as fast as he could, his heart pounding. He thought he might know who the visitor was. He opened the door and the figure quickly stepped in, shuting the door behind them.

"Hello Ginny," Harry wispered. He watched as the visitor appeared to stiar at him for a moment before lifting the ood of her cloak from her head, showing off viberent red locks.

Ginny looked at him a moment, the emotions in her eyes changing so fast Harry could hardly read them. He knew some were happiness, anger, love, joy, loathing, and quite a few others. "Hello Harry." She finally said.

Harry beckoned Ginny into the kitchen where he whipped up a pot of tea and handed a cup to her. He took a cup himself and sat across from her. He knew why she had come, he just didn't know the outcome of waht was to happen.

Ginny looked down at the swirling liquid in her cup. When she finally spoke, her eyes peirced Harry's like little daggers. "He's gone now Harry. No one is in danger anymore. Not you and not me. I want to know Harry, can we pick up where we left off? Or are things going to stay like this forever? Both of us uncomfortable enough to even stay in the same room as each other for more then 10 minutes."

Harry sighed and looked at his watch. It was 1:30 am. He would normally be asleep dreaming this conversation instead of having the real thing. It was so much easier in the dreams because they lready knew the answer. "Ginny, I-"

"No, nevermind Harry. I shouldn't have come. I'm sorry. It's so late too. I didn't mean to wake you. I'll leave. It was nice to see you Harry." Ginny got up to leave. "Oh, and Mum ssays to come over in two days. She's planning you an 18th birthday party. She said not to miss it."

Ginny was already at the door before Harry heart took over. He jumped in front of the door, blocking Ginny from leaving. She looked a little shocked but quickly averted her eyes to her shoes.

"You're absolutly right Gin. Voldemort is gone. The danger is gone. I'm safe and you're safe. And I want to keep it that way." Ginny bit her lip to hide back tears. "But I know that the only way to keep you safe is to never leave you agian." Eyes on Harry. "I want you more then anything. I always have. It was stupid to call things off because I really did need you, and you came through for me. For that, I am most honored and flattered. It's my turn to do something for you. And not just for you, but for me as well. Ginny I want nothing more then to be your boyfriend other then to hopefully one day be your husband. Either one would make me the luckiest guy on Earth. Am I worthy enough for you to take back?"

Ginny smiled through her tears at what Harry had said. "I would like nothing more then to be your girlfriend other then to one day be your wife. You're more then worthy enough. Much more. You mean the world to me Harry, and I must admit, you were pretty daft to call things off." They laughed.

Harry grabbed Ginny around the waist and pulled her close. Looking into her eyes, he said the three magic words he had waited so very long to say. Standing in front of him was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He loved her freckles and he loved the color of her hair. He loved the way she stood up for herself and others and he loved the way she never backed down from a challange. He look how stubborn she was and he loved how tough she acted, even if she was heart broken inside. Standing there, with her in his arms, he had never felt happier before.

"Ginny, I love you." He bent down to kiss her.

Ginny smiled when he pulled away. "I love you too." She grabbed him behind the neck and pulled him into a long and passionate kiss.


End file.
